looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Looney Tunes Christmas Carol
A Looney Tunes Christmas Carol is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 1 of The New Looney Tunes Show, being a Christmas special and serving as the Season 1 finale, being a retelling of ' , starring Yosemite Sam. Plot Ebenezer Scrooge (Yosemite Sam) is the owner of a megastore and he treats his employees very badly. However, he will recieve the visit of three Christmas ghosts (Tweety, Sylvester and Taz), who will to teach him his consquences. Characters *Yosemite Sam (as Ebenezer Scrooge, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Tweety (as the Ghost of the Christmas Past, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Sylvester (as the Ghost of Christmas Present, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *The Tasmanian Devil (as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, voiced by Jim Cummings) *Bugs Bunny (as Bob Cratchit, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Clyde Bunny (as "Tiny Tim" Cratchit, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (as Fred Honeywell, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Elmer Fudd (as Jacob Marley, voiced by Billy West) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (as security guards, voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Porky Pig (as Fezziwig, voiced by Bob Bergen) *Granny (as Belle, voiced by June Foray) *Lola Bunny (as Emily Cratchit, voiced by Kath Soucie) *Buster Bunny (as Peter Cratchit, voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (as Martha Cratchit, voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Tina Russo (as Mrs. Honeywell, voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Foghorn Leghorn (as a money collector, voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Barnyard Dawg (as a money collector, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Pepé Le Pew (as an employee, cameo, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Penelope Pussycat (as a customer, cameo, voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Babbit and Catstello (as gravediggers, cameo, voiced by Billy West and Jim Cummings, respectively) *Petunia Pig (as an employee, cameo, voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Speedy Gonzales (as an employee, cameo, voiced by Bob Bergen) *The Three Bears (as employees, non-speaking cameo) *Wile E. Coyote (as an employee, non-speaking cameo) *Road Runner (as a delivery boy, cameo, voiced by Frank Welker) *Marvin the Martian (as an employee, non-speaking cameo) *Hubie and Bertie (as employees, non-speaking cameo) *Goofy Goophers (as employees, non-speaking cameo) *Plucky Duck (as an employee, non-speaking cameo) *Shirley the Loon (as an employee, non-speaking cameo) *Hamton J. Pig (as an employee, non-speaking cameo) *Fifi La Fume (as an employee, non-speaking cameo) *Furrball and Sweetie (as employees, non-speaking cameo) *Slappy and Skippy Squirrel (as employees, non-speaking cameo) *Pinky and the Brain (as employees, non-speaking cameo) Quotes *"(when he sees Daffy carring many shop stuff and eating a candy cane) Stop snacking on store merchandise mister or I'll see to it that you're arrested for stealing!" - Yosemite Sam. *"Sorry, but..." - Daffy Duck. *"Calm down, Mr. Scrooge, he is my friend, Fred" - Bugs Bunny. *"Bah, humbug! I hates Christmas!" - Yosemite Sam. *"You see, I was just wike you once: small-minded, sewfish and sewiously gweedy. And if you don't change your ways, you'll end up just wike youws twuly" - Elmer Fudd. *"(when the Warners say Sam about a snowdrift in the store) That means that I'll have to be with you until my store opens! WHAT WORRIES ME IS THESE GHOSTS THAT ARE COMING! I have to hide in my safety room until tomorrow!" - Yosemite Sam. *"Who am I? I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present. You're must that greedy little holiday wrecking varmint which my chief talked to me" - Sylvester. *"Well, Catstello, I already finished digging, now we're gonna to put the coffin in the grave. (they put the coffin and Babbit sees his watch) It's 8pm, we're going to eat at the diner and we're gonna to end it up digging when we return" - Babbit. *"Okay, Babbit. (they sees Bugs, Lola, Buster, Babs and Clyde coming up) Oh, hi Bob, how are you and your family?" - Catstello. *"Spirit, I stopped to be the same greedy man! You think that I'll have an opportunity to change?" - Yosemite Sam. *"TAKE OFF!" - The Tasmanian Devil. *"God bless us, everyone!" - Clyde Bunny. Trivia *This marks the fourth time that Looney Tunes retells A Christmas Carol. The first was Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol, the second was Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas and the third was The Looney Tunes Show episode A Christmas Carol. **The segment takes some similarities with Mickey's Christmas Carol and the 2009 film. **Yosemite Sam already played Scrooge on Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol and Tweety and Taz already played the Ghost of the Christmas Past and the Ghost of the Christmas Yet to Come, respectively, on Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas. Coincidentally, Jim Cummings is also the current voice for Pete (who portrayed the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come in Mickey's Christmas Carol, voiced in the special by Will Ryan). **It is also a close remake of Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas for its smilarities, such as setting in the modern day and Scrooge being the owner of a megastore. ***Desipe it shows some modifications in relation to Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas, most notably the use of the story's characters' names, and the Warners remplazing Bugs, in the ghosts' visit scenes. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes